gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X05D Diablo Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
The ZGMF-X05D Diablo Gundam was a ZGMF-X Mobile Suit, a nuclear reactor-equipped Gundam, built by ZAFT under the command of Chairman during the Bloody Valentine War in hopes of reverseengineering the techology and neutralizing the technological advantage gained by the Earth Alliance following the Heliopolis based G-Project. Out of all of the ZGMF-X Mobile Suits, the Diablo was built with combat data from one of their ace pilots: Isao Kofun, that was regularly updated and sent to the PLANTs after every battle. Given Isao's compatibility with the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam simulator with DRAGOONs programed into the data, Zala decided to scrap his intent to give Isao the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and instead used the Freedom Gundam's prototype chassis as a base to develop this Mobile Suit onto. It would become the older sibling of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, which had fallen behind production due to incompatibilities with the DRAGOON System due to the stress of the number of DRAGOONs that could be used at once, ironically the Diablo would outlast the Providence and later be used once more actively during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Design Features Similar to a majority of the other ZGMF-X line of Experimental or Customized "Gundam" Mobile Suits, the Diablo has a traditional Gundam frame similar in appearance to that of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam with only size and armament making up the difference, it is approximately 0.07 meters taller than the Freedom Gundam. The Diablo's most relevant difference to its fellow ZGMF-X brothers is the usage of a cowl-like armor that can rise back and to the side over the shoulders to become wings, even without these wings however the Diablo is heavily capable of atmospheric flight except that the Diablo can only reach high-speed flight when the wings are open, the Diablo has four M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons with the two shoulder Cannons that each mount three Small DRAGOON Pods - one on either side of the Cannon and one atop the cannon - that within the atmosphere and gravity can be fired from that position. The Diablo's legs are thicker than its brothers, given that it is longer and more spread out but more shaped to those of the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper, at its hips are the remaining two M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons over which to the side and back are skirt armor that mount the remaining two pairs of three Small DRAGOONs when not in usage or during combat in gravity. The Diablo's arms are also longer than that of the Freedom and Justice, as it mounts the "Kratos" Composite Armed Shield System which even still come up to the Diablo's elbows. It has a red and black colour scheme. Equipment Features Armaments *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' These are two head mounted CIWS, these guns are not powerful enough to seriously damage other mobile suits but suitable for shooting down missiles and suppressive fire. *'"Kratos" Composite Armed Shield System' A pair of shield systems that is customized from the original MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System wielded by the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, but is somewhat larger and with better equipments. The "Kratos" has a large Beam Sword that can easily be launched as a beam cannon, a prototype Heat Rod Whip, and two Beam guns. It is also where the "Cleaver" Beam Axes are stored, removing the Axes from their holder causes the shield to detach and prepare to self-destruct, which is then thrown at an enemy will explode with enough force to massively drain the battery of a Mobile Suit using Phase Shift Armor without a Nuclear Reactor and cause a flux in the power of a Nuclear-powered Mobile Suit. *'M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannon' A group of four powerful plasma beam cannons located resting on the back and on the hips, the pair on the back fold up onto the shoulder to fire while the pair on the hips fold up from under the skirt armour to fire, the back-mounted ones each carry three Small DRAGOON Pods that can be fired from the shoulders when mounted. The shoulder mounted Cannons can be used both when the Deflection Shield Wings are open or closed. *'Small DRAGOON Pods' The Diablo carries twelve small DRAGOON Pods, three each mounted on the back upon the two M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons and six mounted around the waist skirt armour, each DRAGOON Pod carries two GDU-X5 Assault Beam Machinegun and the six mounted upon the "Balaena" Cannons can be fired from that position when in gravity whenever the Cannons are placed on the shoulders as though to fire. *'"Cleaver" Beam Axe' The Diablo Gundam carries two "Cleaver" Beam Axes that are the larger bladed prototypes of the MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk wielded by the ZAKU series, they are stored within the "Kratos" Composite Armed Shield System which detach and go through self-destruct preparations when removed, have to use the large shields as a massive Grenade that can create a smokescreen for the Diablo to launch forwards to attack. System Features *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' As with the other ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced in that time period, the Diablo is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. *'Phase Shift Armor' Like the other ZGMF-X units, the Diablo is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Strike. *'DRAGOON System' DRAGOON System is a control system developed by ZAFT to guide remote weapons. The system allows a single mobile weapon pilot to control several smaller weapon pods to attack enemies from different angles, using a quantum communication network to send signals to move them around the battlefield. The Diablo has twelve DRAGOONs. *'HSP Vernier System' The HSP (High Speed Propulsion) Vernier System was an advanced High speed group of Vernier Engines placed across the Suit, specifically its back, wings and legs. Making use of opening at different point, to release boosts of energy to give the Diablo massive flexibility and speed despite its size and weight. *'Deflection Shield Wings' The Deflection Shield Wings is a wing pair that is often seen as a cloak of thick Anti-beam coating armour that rests over the Mobile Suit's chest when impassive, when passive it rises over the shoulders and is dotted with a number of HSP Verniers for speed. *'High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode' The come equipped with the HiMAT mode when opened, a configuration where the wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial dogfighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Diablo's AMBAC capabilities. *'Mirage Colloid Stealth System' Against the Junius Treaty, the Diablo Gundam was not only rebuilt but upgraded by ZAFT including the addition of a Mirage Colloid Stealth System, allowing the Diablo to sneak about locations or to use it in battle for the purpose of sudden and surprising attacks. Operational History Trivia *'Diablo' is a spanish word meaning "Devil".